Witness Protection
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Summary: AU- Belle French witnessed a murder and now she is being sent into witness protection in a small town of Storybrooke. Rated T for safety. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I have published anything! I've been so busy and I've been working on some personal writing which I really needed to get working on. BUT! I have decided to re-work a piece I had removed. **

**Some of you may remember that I posted a story before called Witness Protection but I removed it from my page. I was going to continue with but I lost the whole piece so I have had to re-write it. It's a little different from the original piece but I actually know where this is going this time. **

**I hope you all enjoy this new piece and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Summary: **_AU- _Belle French witnessed a murder and now she is being sent into witness protection in a small town of Storybrooke.

* * *

**Witness Protection **

**1\. **

In the small quite town of Storybrooke nothing interesting ever happened. Those who lived in town had been there for generations and nobody had ever left. Storybrooke was comfort and one that they all enjoyed. They had no need for big cities.

So when the boarded up abandoned library suddenly went under construction, the town of Storybrooke was shocked. The library, that had once housed many books, had shut down _years _ago and the current mayor, Regina Mills, had refused to put any funds into 'such a money pit' and it had been abandoned every since.

In such a small town gossip spread fast and soon most of the town had gathered around to watch the construction. They filtered in and out and during the day there was always someone watching. But the town wasn't just watching the construction. They were also watching Rumford Gold.

Gold owned the local pawnshop but he also owned all the buildings in Storybrooke. Every month he went around the town, collecting rent. Everyone hated Mr Gold. The best term that everyone had come to agree with that best described the man was _beast._

He was cruel, manipulative and could spin your words until he got exactly what he wanted. Everyone feared the man, his growling disposition the stuff of legends. It was a good day if you never ran into the man.

The town watched Mr Gold watching the construction because instead of smug triumphant of owning another building he could collect rent with, he was looking murderous. He stood as he usually did, posture straight, legs parted and both hands resting on his black cane. Behind his sunglasses was a glare that had many in tears.

If Mr Gold wasn't happy about a new library going up then they new something must be wrong and that there would probably soon be a big battle between him and whoever was responsible for the library.

Several of the towns members murmured as they watched Regina Mills stride up to Gold, her painted red lips in a thin line. It looked as if they were getting their showdown sooner than they had expected.

"Gold," Regina greeted, coming to stand by him.

"Regina," Gold said through gritted teeth. "Come to gloat have you Dearie?"

Turning with a look of surprise, Regina stared at Gold. "Gloat?"

"I must admit, Dearie. Few have ever gone behind my back and come out in the lead," Gold said, his voice as cold as ice. "You must have worked hard to keep this a secret."

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina laughed. "Funny, and here I was about to accuse you of the same thing."

At this, Gold turned to finally look at her. "I'm afraid you've lost me."

"I didn't give the okay for this to happen," Regina scowled. "The library is a money pit and one I wasn't dipping into the towns budget for."

"You think I'm doing this to spite you?" Gold said, gesturing to the building.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Regina said. "But now I'm not so sure." She stared at the building for a quiet moment before continuing. "A letter came across my desk. An outside source has funded the library to re-open and that construction would start right away."

"You didn't order this?" Gold said, peering at her intensely.

"No," she said, staring right back at him. "Who ever has done this has gone above me and I would like to know who."

"As would I, Dearie," Gold said, looking back at the library. "As would I. Who's going to run it?"

"Apparently that has been taken care of that too," Regina said, crossing her arms over her chest. "The applicant was decided by the same person funding this project."

"Do you have a name?" Gold sneered.

Regina glared coldly at him. "No I don't."

"And how exactly does one make such a donation without the Mayor knowing," Gold questioned with a cold smirk. "Not getting tried are we, Dearie?"

Regina scowled at Gold. "No. And I plan on finding out. With some help of course."

Gold laughed. "That will be a pricey cost."

"One I am willing to pay," Regina said firmly.

Gold grinned, revealing one gold tooth. "Very well, Dearie. I'll be in touch." He turned and started limping away, back to his pawnshop.

Regina didn't turn away from the library. She ran her tongue over her teeth, glaring at the building. She didn't like having one pulled over her, much like Gold didn't. Being Mayor Regina was aware of everything that happened in her town. Everything went through her.

Except this and she was damned if she wasn't going to find out.

* * *

In a flurry of movements Graham Humbert tidied up the mess in his living room, shooting a sheepish grin over his shoulder. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't really prepared for company."

"No need to apologize," Belle French smiled at him reassuringly. She tucked a loose strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "I should be the one apologizing."

Shoving a stack of magazines under the coffee table, Graham straightened up, adjusting his sheriff badge, and smiled at her. "No need. I have a spare bedroom you can stay in until the apartment above the library is ready."

"Thank you so much," Belle said sincerely. "Really."

Graham waved her thanks away. "Anything to help protect a witness." Graham pointed at door that led through to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Do you have any tea?" Belle asked.

"Sure," he said and walked through to the kitchen. He raised his voice so that she could hear him. "Make yourself comfortable. You should only be here for a couple of days before the apartment is ready." He shuffled about the kitchen, boiling the kettle and rummaging for a tea bag. "I didn't get to ask at the station but how are you holding up with all this?"

Belle wondered to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. "Everything has happened so fast," she said. "I don't think I have had the chance to properly process it all." She sucked in a deep breath. "I just can't believe…" she trailed off. She shook her head, brown curls falling about her face. She pushed them back and smiled sadly. "It's only for a little while, right?"

"Right," Graham smiled softly. He fixed the tea, hiding the way his smile fell from her face. He didn't have the heart to tell her that a while could be years. He made himself smile again turned and handed her a mug. He watched her over the rim of his mug as she wrapped her palms around it. He swallowed his tea, smacking his lips and cleared his throat. "How about a tour?"

"A tour sounds great," Belle smiled softly.

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who added this to their favorite lists :) You are too kind. I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**2.**

Construction of the library took less than a week. The town was surprised at the swiftness of the construction and it only fueled the gossip that was surrounding the building. The closed sign remained on the library door but a truck was parked out the front and several workmen were delivering heavy looking boxes of books into the building.

Gold watched from the street where his pawnshop was located. From there he had a clear view of the library and he watched with a fixed glare. So far he had found nothing about the mystery surrounding the sudden need for the library to re-open. He wasn't used to not getting things his way. Usually he could find information with a snap of his fingers but the library was proving to be a challenge. One that he hadn't had in years. He would admit to himself that he was glad for the small thrill. Things in Storybrooke had grown dull for sometime.

It did, however, frustrate him. He had reviewed the letter that Regina had been sent per her request. It had been a direct order from a New York office but that was all that Gold had been able to find. The trail ended there. To most it would have been enough but not Gold. It only made him more suspicious.

His eyes narrowed when he saw an unfamiliar woman approach the building. Even from the distance he knew she had not been seen around Storybrooke before. Regina may think she knew everything that went on in town but Gold new more.

This girl was not from Storybrooke.

The woman entered the building, her blue dress swirling around her knees. At least Gold knew who the librarian was.

* * *

"Are the boxes are okay here?" one of the movers called out, dropping at box in the middle of the room.

Belle whirled around from where she had been admiring the room and smiled. "Yes, it's all fine there. Thank you so much."

"No problem. There are a couple of boxes left in the truck," the mover said and he wheeled the trolley back outside.

Having studied literature her whole adult life, Belle had wondered what she was going to do with her degree once she had finished working on her paper but she thought that maybe 'owning' the library was a step in the right direction into knowing what she wanted to do. While she was staying in Storybrooke she was going to be continuing with her paper that was due at the end of the semester and living on top of a library was a gift wrapped in a neat little bow.

Ten minutes later and she was locking the door behind the movers and she was left alone. Ignoring the boxes of books for the time being, she headed to the back of the library and to the elevator. She stepped inside and rode the old machine up to the top floor where her new apartment was.

Graham had helped her move the few belongings that she was able to bring with her from New York up to the apartment. He had also given her the keys to both the apartment and the library and offered his services if she needed had been a couple of days ago and Belle hadn't seen him since. It had been made clear to her that contact with the police should be kept to a minimum so as to not draw suspicion.

Belle looked around the small apartment and tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes. Everything that had happened in the week had finally caught up on her and had hit all her at once. Tears slipped from her eyes, running down her cheeks. Belle sunk to her knees in the middle of the carpet and started to cry.

A week ago, Belle French had been happily living her life in New York. She had just been leaving the university library, a little later than she had originally planned. She had been so caught up on her paper though that she had lost track of time. She had hastily packed up her belongings, called a hurried goodbye to a class mate who had been studying late too, and had left.

Belle lived with her father in a small New York apartment that sat over the top of her father's florist. It was only a small but comfortable for the two of them to live in. It was all they could really afford. She usually took the subway home but she had enough money for a taxi home. It would stretch her budget but it was manageable.

She had been about to hail a taxi when noise behind her caused her to drop her hand. She had always been curious as a child and that curiosity hadn't left her as an adult. The noise had come from an alleyway behind her and so, hesitantly, she had moved towards it.

She wished she hadn't.

She could still remember the way the smaller man had struggled against the weight of the taller man. The way he had begged for a second chance, that he could fix his mistake. The way the other men held his hand against his throat. Only it hadn't been a hand. It was a silver hook.

She sobbed harder as she remembered the blood spraying from the man's throat, the sound of him choking on his own blood and the way he had slumped against the brick wall dead. Belle hadn't been able to move, frozen with horror and fear. It's only when the killers eyes had locked eyes with hers had she run all the way to a police station.

Belle hiccupped and wiped her eyes furiously. She missed her dad. In whirlwind of finding out that she had witnessed Killian Jones killing a man, a smuggler the police had been after for years, she had been asked to testify. That meant being put into witness protection until the court date. She wasn't even given the chance to say goodbye to her father.

Taking several shaky breathes to calm herself down, Belle climbed to her feet and moved to the kitchen. Before she had let the movers in she had unpacked the kettle and one mug she had been able to retrieve from her place before she had been whisked away. As the kettle boiled she washed her face and tied her hair up.

She made herself a cup of tea and looked at the boxes that littered the place. She took a sip of her tea and squared her shoulders. She wanted to get her mind off everything that had happened and decided that it would be best if she started would distract her long enough to pull herself back together.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she heard the bell above the diner ring. Granny's was the only diner in town so they were always busy but today Ruby had been in a bad mood. She had fought with Granny earlier in the day and all she wanted to was go home.

She spun around, plastering a smile on her face. "Welcome to Granny's," she greeted and then paused. She had never seen this customer before.

"Hello," Belle smiled. Having been locked in her apartment all day she decided to get some dinner. If she was going to be in Storybrooke for a while she had decided there was no time like now to get to know the place.

"What can I get for you?" Ruby asked, handing over a menu. While Belle was looking over the menu, Ruby took the moment to observe her. She was beautiful and soft looking. She was well dressed but they were out of season. It didn't take a genius to figure that this was the new librarian. She even had that bookish air around her.

Belle quickly scanned the menu and looked back at Ruby. "I'll have the hamburger please and an ice tea."

"No problem," Ruby smiled as she jotted down the order. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, no I just moved here," she smiled. "I'm…Lacey." The name felt odd even on her own tongue. It was apart of moving into witness protection. Graham had informed of her of the new identity she would be using in Storybrooke. She hated it. "I'm the new Librarian."

"Ohhh," Ruby smirked. "You're the one who the town is talking about."

Belle winced. She hated gossip, having been on the end of some during her school years back in Australia. It never ended well for the person on the receiving end. "I guess so."

"Take a seat, Lacey. It won't be long," Ruby said, gesturing to one of the open seats.

Belle moved to take her seat. She didn't notice that Ruby had slipped her phone out of her apron pocket and was sending out a group message. By the time Belle's burger had arrived at her table most of the town knew who she was.

* * *

**What did you think? please review and happy reading :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed. It's always nice to hear your positive words and it is what gets this story going. Thank you. **

**I apologize for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**3\. **

It took Belle another solid week to get the library ready for opening. She had spent the week re-stocking the shelves, setting up the computers,and cleaning and decorating the library. There had been so much dust and debris that had accumulated over the years that had taken up most of her time and issued more than enough coughing and sneezing fits.

When opening day came Belle wished more than anything to call her dad. He had been so supportive of her choice in career even though he had wanted her to take over the florist. She missed him so much and she wished to here some comforting words from him right now. She also couldn't help but worry about him. All they had were each other and she was concerned what the worry would do to his health. When Belle wasn't working on her paper or at the university she was working in their flower shop. They raked in enough to get by but they were not wealthy. She was the one with more business sense then her father, often the one paying the bills and scraping enough money to pay them. It had just been the two of them for so long.

Belle nervously smoothed her skirt and white blouse as she rode the elevator down into the library. She took her time booting up the new computer and making sure the system was ready. When nine thirty rolled around Belle took a deep breathe and opened the doors.

She was startled when she saw a figure already waiting for her but relaxed when she saw it was Graham.

He smiled at her and lifted up a coffee cup. "I brought this for you, Lacey." He gave the briefest of winks.

Belle chuckled and took the offered coffee. "Thank you. Come on in." she beckoned him in and spun, gesturing widely. "What do you think?"

Graham let out a long whistle. "Wow. The library hasn't looked this good in a long time."

"Nothing a vacuum and duster couldn't fix," Belle joked. She paused and squinted thoughtfully at the walls. "And maybe a spot of paint."

"Well I just came by to see how you were doing," Graham said and he leaned in a little closer "and to wish you good luck today."

"Thanks for the coffee, Graham," Belle smiled. "And for the luck. I think I will need it today."

The sound of voices made them both turn. Entering the library were several town people, each looking smiled curiously at the two of them but were soon distracted by the books.

Graham turned and waggled his eyebrows. "I don't think you need it." He turned and left, greeting the new comers before jogging down the front steps.

Belle took a deep breath and titled her chin up with faux confidence, planted a smile on her face and started her first day on the job.

* * *

With a twist of the key Mr Gold closed his shop. As the owner he made his own hours and came and went as he pleased. He had noticed that the library had just opened and he planned on making a visit to meet the new librarian. He limped the short walk to the library and climbed the steps.

The library had certainly improved since the last time he had been there. There were a few curious people roaming the shelves and taking down books from the shelves. Gold made his way through the shelves, catching glimpses of the books that were stocked. He had to admit that a few titles that he stopped to look at were titles he didn't expect to see.

He was impressed. Who ever had ordered these books had done the research and had stocked up to date books rather than ones that only held information from fifty years ago.

"Hello, may I help you with anything?"

Gold turned at the Australian accent and for a moment he was lost for thought. He had expected the new librarian to be a woman on the other end of middle aged, greying hair with many cardigans. Perhaps even smelling like cats.

This woman was far from it.

She batted those pretty blue eyes at him and offered a soft, tentative smile. "I'm Be..Lacey," she introduced herself.

"You are the new librarian?" Gold asked. He couldn't help but flicker his eyes up and down her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and that included his first wife. He was thrown, not having expected her to catch his attention. His intention of scaring the new girl had simply vanished.

Rather than flinch at the obvious dig, Belle just smiled, making Gold confused. No one ever smile at him.

"Let me guess you were expecting some one old and stuff," she teased. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Not at all, Dearie," he said. "Rumford Gold. I'm your new landlord."

Recognition flashed through her eyes. "Oh, yes of course. It was mention in the lease. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mentioned in the lease you say," Gold said, narrowing in for the kill. "Yes and who exactly gave you this lease?" His eyes narrowed further when he saw her swallow thickly.

"I applied for the job online. A company, _Enchanted Real-estate_, was advertising for the position. I needed the money and the experience would really help with the paper I'm writing. It all went through them." Belle had memorized the cover story and her heart beat widely in her chest as she told it for the first time.

Gold made a mental note of Enchanted Real-estate and nodded to Belle. "I see," he murmured. "Let's hope you keep the library up and running longer than the last, Lacey."

Belle's heart sunk a little a being called Lacey. She smiled closed lipped. "I'm up to the task."

At this Gold smiled. She had guts, he gave her that. "Good day, Lacey. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Have a good day, Mr Gold," Belle smiled.

As Gold limped out the door his mind was turning. He limped down the front steps and made his way back to his pawnshop. He was halfway crossing the road when he was joined mid stride by Regina.

"You met the new librarian," she stated.

"Is there a question in there, Dearie?" Gold asked, in mood for their usual banter.

"What did you find?" Regina demanded.

"Enchanted Real-estate are the ones behind the donation to reopen the library. Lacey merely applied for the job," Gold said.

"I'll look into the company as well," Regina said because she had no doubt that Gold would look into it also. "Anything else?"

Gold spared her a glance. "She's hiding something." He fastened his pace as much as he could and left Regina standing in the middle of the road with her mouth open staring after him.

When Gold unlocked his pawnshop and stepped inside he kept the sign flipped to closed. He didn't want any disturbances. He moved aside the curtain that led to the back room and pulled out his laptop.

Lacey was an interesting character that had captured his attention straight away. Not just by her beauty but by her intelligence. There was knowledge simmering behind those beautiful blue eyes. There was also something else and he intended to find out.

The computer started up and he immediately went to his search engine and typed in _Enchanted Real-Estate. _It hadn't escaped his notice that she had stumbled over her name. Usually people didn't have trouble remembering their own name.

The web page loaded and Gold scanned over the content. It seemed ligament but he was no expert with the Internet. He fished his mobile from his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"I need you to look into a company for me," Gold said as soon as the other end picked up. "I want everything you can get on it."

* * *

At five o'clock Belle closed the library with a satisfied smile. They day had been successful and more than she had anticipated. She had several people sign up for library cards and they had checked out a couple of books. She booted down the computer and made her way up to her apartment.

All day one face had kept in her mind. Rumford Gold. He was a handsome man, or so she thought, and impeccably dressed. She had wondered who she would be paying her rent too. Graham and the NYPD had explained that they would be paying the rent, depositing it into her account every month. They would also be paying her a wage for running the library.

She hadn't expected the confrontation so early in the day and she had cursed herself for nearly giving him her real name. She didn't think he had picked up on it but she couldn't be sure. The thought had worried her for most of the day before she found herself swept up in the library and it was only then that she was able to put it out of her mind.

Belle stepped into her apartment and immediately went to make some tea. She made a note to go shopping for teacups when she had her day off on Sunday and to explore the town a little. If she was going to be here for some time she wanted to make some friends. She tried not to dwell on the fact that it would be based on a lie.

Gold's face popped up in her mind again. He had been abrupt and serious in his questioning, taking Belle a little off guard. But out of all the people she had met that day he was the most interesting. She had never met anyone quite like him and she couldn't deny that she was curious to know him.

The kettle whistled and she pushed Gold from her mind. When her tea was made she sat down at her small kitchen table with a pen and paper. Setting her mug down she picked up the pen and began to write a letter to her father, detailing her first day of work. Since she couldn't speak to him, this was the best she could think of.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please tell me what you thought. Happy reading :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you for those who are now following this story and to those who reviewed! I tried to post this chapter yesterday but FF. Net was having issues so here it is today. :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**4\. **

Sunday brought beautiful weather in Storybrooke and Belle was ready to take advantage of it. She dressed in one of her blue dresses, slipping into a pair of heels. She pinned her hair up in a bun, letting some trendless to fall loose. Slipping the current novel she was reading into her bag she set out.

She strolled around the town, admiring the local business and mapping the town out in her mind. It was bigger than she had first imagined but she set a wondering pace. She wondered through the park and down to the water. She took in the salty air and smiled, a flash of a childhood memory springing to mind. A wave of homesickness passed over and she sighed.

She settled in the sand and read for an hour before heading back into town. Deciding to eat some lunch, she wondered in the direction of Granny's when a sign stopped her in tracks.

_Mr Gold's Pawnshop_

Belle had been disappointed when he hadn't turned up again but she had been busy enough that she hadn't much time to think about him. Ignoring her stomach rumbling protests she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It was dark, the only light coming from the many lamps around the shop. Her eyes traced the shops, each shelf filled with trinkets and antiques. It was full but not cluttered. She her imagination ran wild as she pictured the stories behind each item.

"Lacey," Mr Gold's voice startled her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Belle smiled at Gold and approached the counter he stood behind. "Hello Mr Gold. I'm exploring the town and thought I would stop by." She tired not to feel intimidated by the way his dark eyes followed her every movement.

"And how is that going?" Gold asked.

"The town is beautiful," Belle said truthfully. "I've always enjoyed the simplicity of a small town."

"From your time in Australia, I presume," Gold hazard a guess.

Belle smiled, eyes sparking with interest. "You would be correct. I lived in a small town out side of Melbourne. We moved to the States when I was twelve. I never lost my accent."

Gold filed that information away for later use. He watched her as she looked around the shop, her hands trailing over a few items.

"And what about you, Mr Gold," she asked as she looked around. "When did you come from Scotland?"

Mr Gold smirked. She was good he would give her that. "That was, what seems, a life time ago."

"I'm sure you're not that old," Belle smiled. She gasped suddenly, making Gold flinch. She picked up a small blue and white teacup and held it delicately in her hand. "Oh this is beautiful."

Gold had to agree. He didn't store many home ware gifts but he had become fond of the teacup and matching tea pot collection. "You have good taste. This came all the way from Scotland."

"I need some teacups," Belle admitted to him. She turned around but she missed judged how close the cup was and she knocked it along the edge of the shelf. "Oh!" she gasped and stared at the cup. She had chipped it. "I am so sorry. It's…it's chipped. I mean you can hardly see it." She held it up to show him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"It's just a cup," Gold said, frowning. If it had been anyone else he would have gritted his teeth and growled until they left, not before paying for the damage. He wasn't sure why he wasn't snapping at her.

"I'll take," Belle said. "The whole set."

"Very well," he nodded. He collected the rest of the cups and the teapot and wrapped them up in a box for her. They completed the transaction and Belle held her new purchase carefully.

"Mr Gold," Belle said. "I'm holding a reading event at the library. It's to get people interested in reading and to learn about the services available to them. It's all to get the kids in Storybrooke reading too." She smiled at him beautifully. "I was wondering if you would be interested in attending."

"I don't know if you heard, Dearie," Gold smirked. "But I don't involve myself in town events. Nobody wants the town monster running their event."

Belle frowned. "Monster?"

Gold made a gesture with his hand and smirked. "That would be me."

Belle shook her head. "I don't see any monsters here." She smiled. "If you change your mind I'm planning on having it on Saturday. I hope you can come." With a little wave she turned on her heel and left the store.

Gold was left staring after her. It had been a long time since someone had invited him to something. He usually turned up unannounced. It gave him more leverage that way. Perhaps he would make an appearance. That would keep the town on its toes.

* * *

"Lacey, back again," Ruby greeted loudly as Belle entered the diner. Belle had been coming the to the diner a lot, having become addicted to Granny's ice tea and burgers. She was planning on making her way through all the burgers offered. "Hey I want you to meet someone."

Belle followed Ruby down the bench until they were stopped at the other end. "This is Mary Margret, Ariel and Emma," Ruby introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you," Mary Margret beamed, standing up and shaking her hand. "Ruby's told us about you. It's nice to put a name to a face."

"We've meaning to come by the library," Ariel said as Mary Margret dropped Belle's hand and she took it instead. "We've been just so caught up with work! Me and my husband, Eric, we own a little café by the water and he owns a fishing business."

"I work at the school," Mary Margret added. "I'm looking forward to your reading event on Saturday. My class will all be there."

"I'm Emma," the blonde said, shaking Belle's hand now that Ariel had released her. "I work part time at the station, part time as a bail bondsman up in New York."

Belle swallowed thickly. Graham had mentioned that he had a partner but Belle hadn't met her. Now she had. Graham had mentioned that Emma didn't know about Belle and so she would have to be careful not to mention anything around her. But being from New York Belle hoped that she and Emma could talk, if only to reminisce. She missed home.

"It's nice to meet you all," Belle smiled. "I'm Lacey, as Ruby mentioned."

"Come have lunch with us," Mary Margret said.

Belle joined them at the bench and Ruby jotted down Belle's order.

"It's nice to meet the woman who's got Regina in a twist," Emma chuckled. "Two weeks away and I miss all the good stuff."

"Regina?" Belle frowned.

"The Mayor," Ariel filled her in. "She's…well, some people refer to her as the Evil Queen."

Mary Margret wrinkled her nose. "She's really not that bad."

"Mary Margret sees the best in everyone," Emma said, spearing a piece of fruit onto her fork and popping it in her mouth. "So why the move to Storybrooke?"

"I'm a literary major," Belle said. "When I saw that Storybrooke needed a librarian I thought it was the perfect opportunity to start somewhere in discovering what I want to do with my degree."

"It's a bit strange though that Regina commissioned the library to be reopened," Ariel said thoughtfully.

"I applied through a company," Belle told them.

Emma grinned. "Regina must be loving that."

Belle quickly diverted the conversation away from her and started asking questions about them. She enjoyed her lunch with them, spending more than a few hours with them. When she left the diner, her new cellphone holding their contacts. She had left with friends.

It's not like she had been a loner but Belle didn't have many friends. She preferred close friends rather than ones that would filter in and out of her life. Not that she wasn't up to meeting new people, she was. As she headed back to her apartment she thought that despite the terrible thing she witnessed and the fact that her whole life had been uprooted, Storybrooke just may have been the place she had been looking for to fill the whole in her life that only so many books could do.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**5\. **

Saturday brought more people than Belle had hoped. The library was streaming with people and their children. Belle had been run off her feet and she had signed so many people up to become members. As promised Ruby, Ariel, Emma and Mary Margret had all stopped by, Emma even bringing her son Henry with her.

Henry was a smart young boy who Belle immediately fell under his spell. She enjoyed talking to him and even helped him pick out a fairy tale book that he thanked her profusely for. He had looked at his mother pleadingly before running off to join the other children. They were all in the kids section of the library that Belle had designed and decorated especially for them.

What made her day though was that Mr Gold had shown up. She had spotted him browsing the history section and a smile had lit up her face. Belle didn't think he would come. She observed him for a moment, watching the way he handled the books carefully. Those who had been browsing the same area had quickly left, shooting Gold a fearful look. This had made Belle frowned and wondered what the story was behind that.

Once again he wore an impeccable tailored suit. Having enough of observing Belle made her way to him. "You came," she said when she reached him. She smiled, placing her hands behind her back and she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"So it would seem," Gold hummed, placing the book back on the shelf. "You've done well, Dearie. Much better than the last librarian."

That was the second time he had mentioned the previous librarian and Belle hoped that he meant it as the compliment she intended to take it as.

"Thank you," she gave a little curtsy. "Have you come to borrow something? Or are you going to participate in the reading challenge? The prize is a gift certificate for a 3 night stay at the bed and breakfast."

"As lovely as they sound, I'm afraid I will have to pass," Gold said with a grimace. "I like to show my face every known and then, keep the towns folk on their guard."

To his surprise Belle giggled.

"You're awful," she teased. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, thank you for leaving your _lair _to make an appearance."

He gave a slight bow and a sarcastic grin. "My pleasure."

She giggled again. It was a sound that Gold wanted to hear many more times.

"Can you call today a success?" he asked. It had both stunned and amazed him that he couldn't get Belle out of his mind. Since he had left his shop, her teacups in hand, he had wanted to talk to her again. There were not many females (or males) who enjoyed his company and yet here she was, giggling over him. That and he still knew that she was hiding something but for whatever reason he couldn't think of one.

"You know what? I think I can," she smiled. "It's more than I could have hoped. I'm not sure all this could have happened back in New York." Belle paused, eyes widening slightly.

"Ah, so you moved from New York did you?" Gold asked, laving up the small bit of personal information like a thirsty dog.

It was Belle's wishful thinking that he would have ignored that bit of information but for some reason she was having trouble controlling her tongue around the pawnbroker.

"Yes," she said hesitantly. "Anyway, I'm really happy about today."

Gold frowned. It was painfully clear that she didn't want to talk about New York.

"As you should be."

Both startled at the new voice. Gold turned around and he scowled at Regina.

"Really," Regina smiled. Everyone could see though that it wasn't a sincere smile, but one that held poison behind it. "I'm impressed by your talents, Lacey."

Belle cleared her throat. "Thank you, Mayor Mills. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And the same to you," Regina said, her eyes flashing with danger. "It's not every day buildings are commissioned without my knowledge."

"I wasn't aware that you didn't know about the project," Belle lied, trying to act surprised. She was, in fact, well aware the mayor didn't know. The less people who knew she was in witness protection the better.

Regina's smile widened. "I'm sure you weren't. I do hope though, Lacey, that you will run this library with standard that we hold here in Storybrooke." There was a reason Regina was mayor and there was a reason people referred to her as the Evil Queen and Belle was getting a first hand viewing. "This is a respectful town. You understand that, yes?"

"Of course," Belle nodded. She quickly glanced at Gold. "I should get back to work. Excuse me." She gave them a quick nod and retreated to the opposite end of the library.

Gold turned to face Regina, his patent non-sincere smile on his face. "Trying to achieve something, Dearie?"

"Just greeting to know our new town member," Regina smirked. "Lovely girl."

Gold peered at her carefully. "You've found something."

Regina's smirk faded and her eyes harden. "On the contrary. Not a damn thing. And you?"

Gold bared his teeth at her. "No, I have not found anything," he growled.

Regina scoffed. "And what, you plan to charm it out of her? Or do you intend to make a deal with her? After all, that is your specialty."

Gold nearly snarled at the mayor.

"Good luck with that," Regina said. "No one is as squeaky clean as she is. No one. That woman is hiding something and she's brought it to Storybrooke. I want her gone." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the library.

"She always did have a knack for finding weaknesses and using it against them," a voice said, making Gold turn. "Though nothing on you, of course."

"Jefferson," Gold greeted. "I trust you have something to give me?"

With a flourish, Jefferson handed him a small file. "Everything you asked for is in here."

"Good," Gold nodded. "And what do I owe you this time?"

"Two thousand," Jefferson said easily. "Would you like the cliff notes while you write me a check."

"Go on then," Gold sighed, pulling his checkbook from his coat.

"The company had been around for about five years now and are on the up and up," Jefferson said. He smirked at Gold. "Or so they say."

"And what does that mean," Gold bit out impatiently.

"The claims of the land and buildings that they have made are just that. Claims. They've never purchased a thing. In fact, the only thing that they have claimed to do that is actually true is them buying this library."

Gold paused in the middle of making his check and looked at Jefferson. "Is that so?"

Jefferson nodded, his smirk much more pronounced.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Gold smirked.

* * *

From the other end of the library Belle breathed a sigh of relief when Regina left but it soon turned to a pout when she saw Gold leaving with a man she hadn't seen around town yet. It wasn't fair. She had been enjoying her time and easy banter with Gold.

It was the first time she had really connected with someone so quickly. The rest of the day passed slowly in his absence but when Belle finally closed the door to the library she let out a giddy laugh. They day had been a success and she was sure that she would be seeing many more people at the library.

When she had straightened the shelves and cleaned up the area she hurried up to her apartment. She made herself a tea and pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began to write a letter to her father.

_Dear Papa, _

_I wish you could have seen me today and seen the work that I had done. The event was a success, much more so than I had hoped. The girls I told you about, Emma, Mary Margret, Ruby and Ariel they all came today and supported me. They are wonderful and are truly great friends. It makes being here in Storybrooke a little easier. _

A single tear dropped down on the paper.

_I know I say this every letter but I miss you, Papa. I love you so much. _

_Belle _

She wanted to write more, go into great detail about her day but she couldn't. It was getting harder and harder to write a letter each time because each letter meant another day without seeing him.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate you taking the few minutes to do so. Your encouragement is what keeps this going. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**6\. **

Belle flipped the page of her book and crossed her ankles under the table. Since she had Sunday off Ariel had invited her to have lunch at her café. Belle had readily accepted and had lunch with Emma, Henry and Mary Margret. While the three had left some time ago, Belle had stayed to read her book with the lovely view of the ocean and a piece of cake.

As she ended the chapter she looked up and blinked. She had been so caught up in her book that she hadn't noticed the many people coming in and out. She looked around and a few tables were occupied. She had always managed to get so caught up in her books. She liked to escape into the adventures and she had been doing so more ever since she came to Storybrooke. The door opened and Belle straightened at she saw Mr Gold enter.

"Mr Gold," she called, smiling brightly. Her stomach fluttered as he limped towards her.

"Lacey, what a surprise," he said. "_Much to do about nothing_," he read the title of her book. "Do you read much Shakespeare?"

"I try to read a lot," Belle said. She gave him a teasing smile "In case it wasn't obvious I like to read."

Gold chuckled. "That much is clear."

"Would you like to join me?" Belle asked shyly.

Gold looked up at the counter and then back to Belle. "Give me a minute to do some business first, then I will come join you."

Belle nodded and as Gold limped away she opened her book back up once again. Not five minutes later was he back and sliding into the empty chair opposite her. Belle put her book away and smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of business do you do with Eric?" she asked.

"Ahh, I see you know him and Ariel," Gold said.

"Yes. Ariel, she has been kind in welcoming me to town. As have Ruby, Emma and Mary Margret," Belle added.

"That doesn't surprise me," Gold said. "As for business, I was collecting their rent that is due tomorrow."

Belle nodded. "So, Mr Gold. You own half the town and run a pawnshop."

"Is there a question in there?" Gold asked.

"Just wondering what your story is," Belle shrugged. "I'm sure its fascinating."

"Not nearly as fascinating as you moving from New York to Storybrooke," Gold shot back. "And nobody moves to Storybrooke."

"You know my story," Belle insisted. "I want to know yours. I want to get to know you."

Gold sighed. "There isn't really much to tell. I like to collect things, I enjoy the history and I enjoy making deals with people. As for owning half the town…" he shrugged. "Power is everything."

"Not everything," Belle corrected.

"I'm more interested in you," Gold said, leaning in closer. "A beautiful young woman such as yourself. Surely you left someone behind in New York."

Belle blushed as he called her beautiful. "No, no one. It was just me."

"I find that hard to believe," Gold said. "You must have caught someone's eye."

Belle snorted. "I spent most of my time in the library researching or my nose buried in a book. For some reason men don't respond well to that." She shook her head. "I had one guy tell me that I should stop reading as it only puts silly ideas in my head."

Gold snorted. "Sound's like a buffoon."

"He was," Belle agreed with a laugh. As she talked with Gold she noticed that she had never connected quite like this with any man. He had a wicked tongue and a dark sense of humor that she liked. He asked her about the books she liked reading and asked her about her paper. He actually took an interest in what she was saying. How easily the words flowed between them.

"I'm afraid I must get going, Lacey," Gold said as the conversation lulled (though not uncomfortably). "Before I do though, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Belle smiled, cocking her head to one side in a curious expression.

"When you applied for the job through _Enchanted Real-Estate_ did you meet the person who owned the company?"

Belle swallowed. "No."

"Did you meet anyone?" Gold asked.

"N-No," she stuttered. "Why?"

"Just curious is all," Gold smiled, tight lipped. "I'll see you Monday." Gold stood and with a small bow and then limped out of the café.

"Hey, you okay?" Ariel asked, suddenly appeared by her side.

Belle tore her gaze away from where she had stared after Gold. "I'm fine. Sorry, Ariel I have to get going. I'll see you later." Belle stood and collected her things. She shot Ariel a quick smile and hurried out of the café.

Eric appeared at Ariel side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Should we be worried?"

Eric kissed the top of her head. "She'll be okay."

* * *

Graham knocked lightly on the library door and was surprised when it opened immediately. Belle all put pulled him in and locked the door behind them.

"Belle? Is everything alright?" Graham asked. Only ten minutes ago had he gotten a call from her, demanding that he come over straight away to talk.

"Yes…maybe…I don't know," Belle huffed with frustration.

"Alright," Graham soothed. "Tell me what happened."

"I was having lunch with Mr Gold and he asked me about _Enchanted Real-Estate_," Belle said.

"You know we have set up a fake company. Even if he researches into it he will find other 'deals' they have made," Graham assured her.

"I know," Belle said but she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "He asked me if I had met anyone from the company."

Graham rubbed his scruffy jaw line. "Mr Gold is used to knowing everyone business in town," he explained. "I'm sure that he is just curious. He does seem rather taken with you."

Belle willed her cheeks not to blush. "He thinks my name is Lacey. Everyone does."

Graham dropped his head sadly. "I know. I know it's been hard."

Belle nodded. "So, do you think I have anything to worry about?"

"I'll keep an eye on Gold and let the NYPD that they may have someone looking into the place," Graham said. "Keep your chin up, Belle. You're doing great." Graham gave her arm a pat and headed out, leaving Belle alone once again.

* * *

"You think she doesn't know who she is working for?" Regina frowned at Gold.

She had barged into his pawnshop and had demanded he share any findings with her. So Gold had told her about the company and their false claims.

"I don't believe she does," Gold said firmly.

Regina flashed him a smirk. "Is that a soft spot I see?"

Gold glared at her and handed her the file. "This is all the information I have on the company."

She took the file, tucking it into her handbag. "I had a look for any information on Lacey." Regina looked back to Gold who wasn't looking impressed. "There isn't anything on her."

"You expected there to be something on a librarian?" Gold sneered.

"Everyone's got secrets," Regina reminded him. "I couldn't even find any Lacey enrolled in a literature course."

Gold frowned.

"I would look into her too, if I was you," Regina said. She turned on her heel and marched out, the door banging with a close behind her. As she walked down the street she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "I need you to dig deeper on Lacey. Turn over any stone, just find something."

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who are now following this story. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this. Its been fun to write. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**7.**

Moe French's back strained as he placed his arrangements out the front of his shop _Game of Thorns_. He stepped back, careful not to walk into the busy New Yorkers and gazed critically at his work. Usually it was Belle who did the window displays, having a much better flare to it than himself. She always had a way of placing them that caught the attention of the rushing New Yorkers. He had tried to replicate her work but he couldn't.

He sighed heavily, his broad shoulders dropping. He caught his sad face in the glass. He missed his little girl so much. She was all he had left in the world and she was hidden away from him. He cursed Killian Jones, also known for his street name Hook. That man had taken everything from him and unless he wanted to end up with a hook in his chest there was nothing he could do about it.

"Morning, Moe."

He turned and gave smile at his regular customer. He was an elderly man who always came on a Monday morning to buy his wife some flowers. In the fourteen years that he had owned the shop he had never once missed a Monday.

"Morning Zoso, what will it be today?"

The elderly man looked at the arrangements before picking out a colorful bouquet. "Where is that beautiful daughter of yours?" he asked as he handed over the money.

"On vacation," Moe answered sadly. He had been instructed by the NYPD not to tell anyone that his daughter was in witness protection. "She's on an adventure." He took the money and handed over the flowers.

"Well I hope she is having fun," Zoso smiled. "How is her paper going?"

Moe smiled at this. "It's going well. She was nearly finished when she left. She's been working hard on."

Zoso nodded. "You must be very proud. She's doing literature isn't she?"

"Something like that," Moe nodded. "And I am very proud of her. She was just like her mother." His smile turned sad once again.

"She'll be home soon," Zoso said consolingly. "See you next Monday."

Moe waved him off and his shoulders fell again, the smile sliding from his lips. He trudged back into the shop. He missed his little girl.

* * *

Across the road from _Games of Thorns _a small, solidly built man with a red beanie took note of the exchange. As he watched Moe French head back inside Smeede set off down the footpath. He had much to tell his employee, Hook.

* * *

Gold really hated it when Regina was right. He had, after a while, given into her suggestion and researched Lacey. He couldn't find her enrolled in any university. He had called Jefferson in with another favor and one check later Jefferson had come up with the same result.

Nothing.

It was as if Lacey didn't even exist.

Gold glared at the office door of the mayor's office. Mentally growling at himself, he pushed open the door and strode inside.

Regina, who was on the phone, glared at him. "I'm going to have to call you back," she said and hung up. "What do you think your doing just barging in here?"

"Hardly barging, Dearie," he snapped.

"Then what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, gesturing to one of the seats.

Gold took it, stretching his bad leg out. "I did some research on Lacey."

"And?"

"Nothing. It's as if she doesn't exist," Golf frowned.

"What?" Regina frowned. "_You _couldn't find anything on her?"

Gold bared his teeth at her. "No."

Regina slumped back in her chair. "Then who the hell is this girl? Who the hell is _Enchanted Real-Estate _and what the hell are they doing in Storybrooke?"

"That is something we should find out," Gold said.

* * *

Belle was working on her paper when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lacey, this is Regina speaking."

Belle's eyes widened. The mayor was calling her. On her personal phone. _How did she even get my number? _"Regina, hello. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come into my office straight away," Regina said. "See you in no more than twenty minutes." She hung up.

Belle stared at her phone with shock. She swallowed thickly and put it into her purse.

Twenty minutes later she found herself outside the mayors office and knocking timidly on the door. She heard Regina call her in and she pushed open the door. Having never been in the Mayors office she glanced around with awe. It was very well decorated, going with theme of a forest. It was very much Regina's taste.

Belle also noticed that Gold was sitting at the desk.

"Rum! What are you doing here?" Belle asked. The nickname just slipped from her lips and she felt her cheeks heat up as Regina gave her a surprised look.

"We need to have a chat," Gold said, though not unkindly. "Have a seat."

She did so and looked between the two of them. "What's going on? Are you unhappy with how the library is running?"

"More like who's running it," Regina said. "This who situation has been a red flag since it started. So, we researched you."

Belle looked to Gold. "You did?"

He nodded once.

"The company you work for, although claiming to have made several sales, is a sham. The only sale they have ever made is that of the library," Regina said.

Belle swallowed.

"It got us curious about you," Gold said quietly. "So we looked into you."

"We couldn't find any record of a Lacey attending any university," Regina said. Her tone was like acid. "So, Lacey, just who the hell are you?"

Belle swallowed and looked to Gold. "I…I think you should called Sheriff Graham."

To say both were surprised was an understatement.

* * *

Belle had never spent a more uncomfortable 30 minutes in her life. All of them were silent, Gold off pacing at the other end of the room while Regina only stared. She sighed with relief when Graham finally entered the room, eyes roaming the three of them.

"Mayor Regina, what's going on?" he asked.

"Graham, they know I'm not Lacey," Belle said before Regina could speak.

Everyone in the room froze.

"What?" Regina screeched.

"What are you doing?" Graham said, his eyes on Belle.

"They've been researching me and the _Enchated Real-Estate_," Belle said.

Graham sighed heavily and ran a tired hand over his face.

"Someone," Gold growled, having stopped his pacing. "Had better start explaining."

"My name is Belle French," she said, looking directly at Gold. "I am a literature student from New York and I do love working in the library. That's all true."

"Then why call yourself 'Lacey'?" Regina demanded.

"She's in witness protection," Graham said. "They NYPD set it all up, sending her here until she can testify."

"Witness Protection?" Gold breathed. He limped closer to Belle. "Why?"

"I saw a murder," she said quietly. "A man named Killian Jones. He's a smuggler."

Gold's face darkened. "I know who he is."

"I was late coming out of the library one night and I saw him kill a man. I escaped and went to the police. They have been after him for year," Belle explained. "They said they would protect me if I testified."

"I am, well was, the only person in Storybrooke who knew she was here," Graham said. "And now that you know it must remain between the four of us." He looked at them sternly.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Regina demand. "I am the Mayor of this town."

"Like I said, the fewer the people who knew the less there would be evidence that could potentially out Belle and lead Hook to her," Graham said.

"I should have been told," Regina insisted. "If I had then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. You and the NYPD made this suspicious and it had Gold and me looking into it. Who knows who else has been curious?"

As Graham and Regina started talking back and forth, Belle tuned them out and stared at Gold. He had been quiet, having not opened his mouth since his one comment about Hook. He wouldn't look at her.

Belle cast her eyes down, sadness crashing through her. She had ruined everything between them. She had lied. She stood up quickly as tears pricked her eyes.

"I have to get back to the library. I'm expecting a group in soon," she said hastily and without a backwards glance she was racing away from them all.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Huge thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I have had a headache all day and I'm in a pretty shitty mood at the moment because you know, life sucks a lot of the time. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**8**

Guilt gnawed at Belle all day and by the time she was able to close the library she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and wish she had never been at the library so late all those weeks ago. She hadn't been able to eat or drink anything which was making her feel even worse.

She had manage to avoid Regina and Graham for the rest of the day and she hadn't even heard from Gold. The look on Gold's face had stayed with her all day and had made the knot in her stomach tighten. She hated the whole situation.

When it finally reached five thirty and she locked the doors as quickly as she could. She started cleaning up, straightening the shelves and picking up the stray mess that had been created throughout the wasn't enough though to distract her thoughts from Gold.

As she was re-arranging the children's section the library doors rattled.

"We're closed!" she called, not looking up from her books.

She froze though the when the lock clicked and she heard the creak of the library door as it swung open and closed. She clutched the book tightly in her hand and slowly turned. She raised it above her head, ready to strike…

"I never would have thought as _Winnie the Pooh _as a weapon."

Belle flushed deeply and lowered the book as she tried to avoid looking at Mr Gold. She had been expecting Hook to come through door. The guilt she had been feeling all day reached its highest point as she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. She fiddled with the book in her hand, needing something to do with her hands.

"You left rather quickly," Gold said, placing both hands on his cane. "We didn't have the chance to talk."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me," Belle admitted. "You didn't say anything."

"Out of all the things I had imagined," Gold said. "You being in witness protection was not one of them." He shook his head, his slowly greying hair falling over his eyes. He looked at her, looking at her softly. "Belle."

She shivered. She had imagined him saying her name in multiple different scenarios but none of them had ever done his voice justice. Her breath hitched as he stepped closer to her.

"You've been through a lot," Gold said. "And you are… so brave."

Belle blinked. "You think so?"

Gold nodded. "Oh yes. I know Hook. We've crossed paths once before."

"You have? When?" Belle gasped.

"Years ago," Gold waved it off. "He tried to smuggle in some goods in a shipment of vases I had acquired. It's how I damaged my leg. It's also how he lost his hand."

"Oh my," Belle said. She stepped towards him. They were so close now and her heart was hammering widely in her chest. She slipped the book back on the shelf and looked back at Gold. "I know I lie to you..."

Good shook his head. "There his no need to apologize. You were protecting yourself. I'm sorry that you crossed paths with Hook." He gritted his teeth and his grip tightened on his cane.

Belle gently touched his hands, stepping even closer. "I have to do the right thing. He has to be put away."

"Yes but I wish it didn't have to be you," Gold said quietly. His eyes were trained on their linked hands. "Hook is dangerous."

"I know he is," Belle said and she smiled shyly. "But I've been looking at it a little differently since being here. After all, I got to meet you didn't I?"

"Belle," Gold said again.

Before she could second-guess herself she was leaning up and kissing him. It was a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make her stomach loosen. She pulled away, smiling and feeling giddy. She gasped when Gold dropped his cane and pushed her against the shelves and his lips slanted over hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tight. Her arms came to wrap around his neck and her fingers threaded into his hair.

He grunted softly and kissed her deeper, his tongue darting out to trace her bottom lip. Belle sunk into the kiss and sighed happily as her fantasies were finally coming true. She nearly whined when he pulled away but he kept his arm wrapped around her.

He was panting and was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Belle leant in and kissed him lightly on the lips three times before letting her head fall back against the shelves.

"Belle, I-" Gold started his voice lower than usual.

"Please don't apologize," Belle interrupted, his blue eyes widening. She pulled herself tighter into his chest. "I've been thinking about this for a while now."

Gold rested his forehead against herself and closed his eyes.

"I want you," Belle whispered. "If you'll have me. I know I lied-"

"No, Belle. I'm not upset at that," Gold told her urgently. "I want you, I do."

Belle smiled brightly and pulled him into another kiss, the library mess forgotten.

* * *

Hook observed the workers moving around his ship with smug satisfaction. He had just brought in another successful shipment of drugs in. He had worked hard to have a crew that wouldn't double cross him or try and steal his business.

He frowned as small man scurried across his deck heading towards him. "Smeede," he greeted jovially. "And what brings you aboard?"

The man took off his read beanie and wrung it in his hands. "I have some information for you."

Hook sighed. "I am in the middle of unloading a shipment. Make it quick."

"The girl who witnessed you," Smeede said. "I have information on her."

This made Hook pause. He turned and gave his full attention to the shorter man. "What do you know?"

"Her name is Belle French. Her father owns a flower shop called _Games of Thorns_," Smeede explained. "But she's not there. He told a customer she on vacation."

Hook snorted. "Vacation. No, the police got to her. She'll be in Witness Protection." He fixed the shorter man with a glare. "Can you find her at all?"

"I'll see what I can do," he bowed.

"Make sure you do. I want Miss French. She's the only thing keeping me from jail and I would rather her be out of my way as soon as possible."

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thank you for those who reviewed. I am feeling a little better and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**9.**

Belle giddily checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. She was having tea with Gold. He had nervously asked her to have a cup with him at his shop before she opened the library. Belle had happily agreed and two days later the smile still hadn't left her face.

She grabbed her purse and hurried out of her apartment. She had to force herself not to run to the pawnshop. Belle hadn't seen Gold since they shared their last kiss, both of them having been busy.

Belle reached the pawnshop much quicker than she had planned but she didn't care. Despite the sign saying closed Belle knew it was open so she let herself in. She shut the door behind her and crossed the floor, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. She was nearly at the counter when Gold appeared from behind the curtains.

"Hey," he smiled at her. It was a soft smile that she had only ever seen him direct at her. It was her smile.

"Hey."

"Come through," he said, lifting the curtain for her.

Belle passed through and wondered through the back. Much like the front the back was filled with little treasures. Gold had set up the back bench with tea and she took a set.

Gold poured her a cup and settled himself on the other chair. Both were silent but stealing glances at one another like those on a first date.

"This is silly," Belle finally said, pushing her hair back. She scooted her chair closer to him and grinned. "We've never felt uncomfortable with each other before."

"This is true," Gold agreed He leaned forward and smiled at her. "You look lovely, today."

"Thank you," she smiled. "And thank you for inviting me to tea. I've missed you."

"I would have asked you sooner but I had a new client I had to deal with," Gold explained.

"That's okay," Belle was quick to reassure him. "I had to speak with Graham anyway. We were just going over the fact you and Regina now know." Belle reached out and took his hand. "I'm glad you know, it's nice to talk to someone."

"I'm here when ever you need me," Gold promised.

Feeling bold, Belle stood up and watched as Gold looked at her with surprise. She nearly giggled as he looked shocked as she settled herself carefully on his lap, mindful of his leg. "Is this okay?"

"Y-Yes," he said, his voice catching in his throat. He looked up at her with wonderment. No woman had ever willingly sat in his lap, put there arm around his neck and fiddle with hair at the nape of his neck. She was a wonderful, beautiful distraction.

"Good," she smiled brightly and lent in to kiss him. She cupped his jaw and smiled against his lips when his arms came around her waist to hold her. She hummed happily against his lips.

"Belle," Gold said huskily as she pulled away. "Darling you are so perfect."

She blushed. "I'm not," she assured him.

"You are and you are wonderful and I can hardly believe you are here with me now," he said. "But darling, this can't happen."

Belle's heart dropped. "What?"

"You aren't staying here in Storybrooke forever," Gold sighed. "You have a life in New York. This isn't forever."

"It could be," Belle said quietly. "Please don't shut me out. Please." She pushed his hair back and looked into his eyes.

He wouldn't look at her. "Belle-"

"No," she said stubbornly. She slid off his lap and stood, gathering her things. "I like you, Rum and one day I think I will love you. So no, I won't let you push me away." She put started towards the curtains and before disappearing through them she turned back to him. "I didn't feel like I had a life in New York, not really but since being here I felt that it's finally started. I'll see you at Granny's for lunch today. One thirty, don't be late."

And she left leaving Gold staring after her with amazement.

* * *

The bell rang above the shop signaling a customer. Moe French looked up from where he had been wrapping flowers. He stepped around the bench and walked to the customer. "Can I help you?"

"I believe you can," Hook grinned. He flipped the lock and flipped the sign to close.

"What are you doing?" Moe demanded in a shaky voice.

"I need to ask you a few questions and I would rather not be disturbed," Hook said.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"How rude of me. I'm Killian Jones."

The color from Moe's face drained. "You!"

"Yes, I believe your daughter knows of me. Belle, right?" Hook asked, cleaning his hook with his sleeve.

"You'll never find her," Moe snapped. "Just leave her alone."

"I'm afraid I can't," Hook said. "You see you daughter is the one person who could put me away and I really can't have that." He looked at his hook and gave a satisfied smile. "Now, if you would be so kind, tell me where your daughter is."

"I don't know where she is," Moe said truthfully. "But I hope it's far away where you will never find her."

"I was rather hoping you wouldn't be difficult," Hook sighed. Suddenly he punched Moe, sending him reeling backwards and he crashed into a bunch of flowers. "Now, where is your daughter?"

* * *

Gold was used to been stared at so he ignored the looks as he slid into the booth where Belle sat waiting. Her face lit up when she saw him and she smiled smugly at him.

"I was thinking we could get a couple of burgers," she said once he had settled himself.

"Sounds lovely, sweetheart," Gold said. The endearing nickname rolled easily off his tongue and he enjoyed the lovely glow it gave her when she heard it.

Like she had wolf hearing, Ruby appeared at their table. "Ready to order?" Her gaze slid to his and she glared at him.

"Two burgers please," he ordered.

"Sure," she said, jotting it down. "Belle? You okay?"

Belle looked surprised. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay," Ruby nodded and flittered away to put their order in.

Belle turned back to Gold and smiled. "I'm glad you decided to join me, Rum."

"You were very persuasive, darling," Gold chuckled. "And I thought about what you said and while I still have my reservations about us starting something, I think I could fall in love with you too."

Belle breathed hitched and she hooked her ankle around his good one. "I know what you are saying but I want to try this, if you want to."

Gold nodded. "I want to try this."

"Thank you," Belle smiled beautifully.

"No, thank you, sweetheart," Gold said.

Ruby brought over there burgers, giving Gold a pointed look before leaving them be.

"Maybe we could have dinner tonight?" Belle asked before she took a bite of her burger.

"Yes that would be lovely," Gold nodded. "I'm sure you've noticed that the night life is severely limited. If you would allow me, I would like to cook for you."

"You can cook?" Belle asked, pleasantly surprised. "I would like that."

The bell above the door rang and Graham strode in, looking around. His lips became a think line when he spotted Belle and Gold and he marched towards them. "Gold," he greeted when he reached their table. "Belle, I need to speak to you?"

Belle frowned. "Is everything okay?"

Graham looked around subtly. "Perhaps we should talk more privately."

"Outside then," Gold said.

Leaving their meal, Belle, Gold and Graham left Granny's diner, everyone's eyes following them as well as their hushed whispered. Once outside they took a table in the empty courtyard.

"Graham, what's going on?" Belle asked.

He looked at Belle sadly. "The NYPD called. Hook attacked your father."

Belle gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shakily lowered her hands to speak. "Is he…is he…?"

"He's not dead," Graham hastily assured her. "He's been taken to the hospital though. Hook did a number on him."

"Oh dad," Belle whimpered and her tears fell, running down her cheeks. She turned and buried her face in Gold's chest. He wrapped his free hand around her and gently rubbed her back.

"What of Hook?" Gold asked.

"He was gone by the time someone found Mr French," Graham explained. "He said that Hook was looking for information where Belle is."

Gold growled and held Belle closer.

"Since Moe wasn't told where Belle is he couldn't give any information," Graham said. "Hook doesn't know where she is and since he went after Moe they are moving up the trial. It's going to be in two weeks."

Belle looked up from Gold's chest and wiped her face. "Two weeks?"

"Two weeks Belle and then you can go home."

Belle felt Gold's grip tighten on her and she clutched his jacket in his hands tightly.

Two weeks.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter. Again I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. I'm a little hung over so I apologize for any mistakes and if this doesn't make any sense but I've got myself a hot chocolate so lets hope it turns out okay. Hope you all enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: this chapter is RATED M nothing too explicit but just be warned its RATED M  
**

* * *

**10\. **

Belle stared at the books with undisguised awe, gently running her fingertips over the spines. She was looking at Gold's personal library. She had come over for the dinner he had promised and they had started off with a tour. The house was incredible and she loved every inch of it. But the room she loved the most was the library. He had finished to tour off with the room and had chuckled at her expression.

"Take you time in here, sweetheart," Gold said, running a hand down her back. "I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

"I can help," Belle said, barely managing to tare her gaze away from the books.

"You're fine, darling," he chuckled, kissing the side of her head gently. "Take all time you want."

That had been half an hour ago. Something delicious wafted through to the library and it was enough to drag Belle away from the library and to the kitchen. She smiled at the sight before her. Gold had shed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. It was an incredibly sexy sight and Belle titled her head to admire the view.

He was stirring something on the stove and what ever it was Belle couldn't wait to try it. He turned around and paused when he saw Belle grinning at him.

"Can I help at all?" She asked, gliding towards him.

"It's nearly done," he said. "But you can pour us some drinks."

She nodded and moved to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. "It smells delicious," she said as she pulled down some glasses. "What are we having?"

"Duck Risotto which is nearly done," Gold said. "I hope that is okay."

"It's perfect," she assured him. She put the wine back in the fridge and moved to place the glasses on the table. She grinned to herself as she saw the candle he had lit and the flowers he had placed on the table. It was the most romantic setting that anyone had ever done for her.

When dinner was ready Gold served it up and they took their seats at the table. When they were settled he raised his glass, gesturing to Belle to do the same. "To you, my dear. Thank you for sharing yourself with an old man."

"To us," Belle corrected. "And you're not old." She clinked her glass against his and took a sip.

He shook his head with amazement. She was wonderful and everything that he didn't deserve. He tired not to dwell on the fact that she would be gone in two weeks and instead engaged with her in conversation, taking in everything so that he could have his memories for when she left.

After dinner, she helped him clear away the plats, despite his protests, and he served them the dessert he had bought. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a better evening. Belle made him laugh and bantered back with him with his dark sense of humor.

It grew later and as it did Gold didn't want the night to end because that would mean he was one day closer to losing her.

"Rum?" Belle asked. "Would you rather me in a thong or a teddy?"

Gold head snapped up so quickly he thought he might of pulled something. "What did you say?" he spluttered.

Belle threw her head back and laughed. "I knew you weren't listening! What were you thinking about so intently?"

Gold willed the heat to leave his cheeks. "About you. Us."

Belle's face softened and she looked at him adoringly. "Anything in particular."

"Just how we are running out of time," Gold said quietly.

"Oh Rum," Belle sighed. "Please don't think like that." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Please just let me in."

"I can't help it, Belle," Gold half sighed half growled. "Two weeks and you'll be testifying. You'll be back to your life in New York, finishing your paper and I'll be back here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Belle insisted. "I like it here in Storybrooke. I've made some good friends and I have you. I'm not about to give that all up to go back to New York and work in my fathers flower shop."

"Belle-"

"No! You are so stubborn," Belle snapped. "I like it here! And I'm falling in love with you!"

"I…I'm falling in love with you too," Gold whispered.

Belle breath caught. She shot out of her chair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Startled he reached out to steady her, clutching her tightly when her tongue traced his lips once and then parted his lips.

He nearly fell out of his seat when her hands started undoing the knot on his tie, her fingers sliding down until she was sliding it out from under his collar and tossing it to the floor. Her fingers were back and starting on the button of his shirt, her fingers brushing against his skin as it was revealed.

Belle gasped when he pulled her closer until she was half standing between in his legs half straddling him. She kissed him deeply, cupping his face and controlling the kiss. Eventually she pulled away and panted for breath.

"Belle," he choked out. His hands roamed her hips, itching to touch her skin.

"Tell me you are going to let me in," Belle panted. "Please, let me in and we can be together."

His hands tightened on her hips. "I promise." And he pulled her into another kiss. She moaned happily letting her fingers continue with the buttons on his shirt. Gold quickly stood, making Belle gasped. He ignored the pain in his ankle and pushed Belle's hair from her face before cupping her cheeks in his hand. His hands slid from her cheeks, down her shoulders and down to settle on her waist.

Hesitating for a moment Gold pulled the top from her skirt where she had tucked it in and for the first time his hands touched her bare skin. Her small moan encouraged him to trail his hands up her stomach, feeling her shiver at his touch until they were touching the soft fabric of her bra.

He broke the kiss, trembling slightly, and let his hands fall. Before she could pout he grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" she panted, her eyes looking glazed.

"Somewhere more comfortable," he said huskily.

He took her up stairs, wincing as his ankle smarted but he ignored it. He stopped outside his bedroom door and looked at Belle. With her smile he pushed open the door and let her inside.

Belle decided she would have a proper look at his room in the morning and when he was close enough she pushed his un-buttoned shirt from his shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"I know I'm not-" he began but Belle quickly interrupted him.

She ran her hands down his chest and smiled up at him through her lashes. "I'm not complaining at all. I think your perfect and if it makes you more comfortable." She lifted her shirt up and flicked it off, letting it fall to floor to join Gold's shirt.

"You are so beautiful," Gold said, pulling her close again. They shivered as their bare skin touched and then they were kissing again. It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to join the floor and they were tumbling to bed. They scooted up the bed until Belle was leaning against the pillows. She arched her body up as Gold touched her, making her feel as if her skin was on fire.

"Rum," she moaned. "That feels good."

Gold grinned against her skin. Belle looked absolutely stunning. Her skin was soft and silky under his touch. Since meeting Belle he had many fantasies of her in this position but it was nothing like it was right now. The way she responded to his touch, her panting moans in his ear, her hot kisses as she rolled them over to she straddled him. It was far better than he had ever thought.

His heart beat widely in her chest as she looked down at him with an impish grin. She was a Goddess and he could hardly believe that the stubborn girl wanted to be with him. She drew a ragged moan as she drew him in with one swift roll of her hips.

He flipped back them over, his thrusting into her drawing moans from them both. She responded to his every touch, breathing in his ear where she wanted him to touch her, to kiss her. Her hips rolled with his every thrust to match his pace. Every touch and move drove them higher and higher until they were shattering. Belle through her head back and her back arched and her toes curled as she cried out. "RUM!"

"Oh, Belle," Gold groaned, clutching her tightly as he feel apart, his head buried in her exposed back.

Feeling like his whole body was jelly he was surprised by Belle's strength as she rolled them over so she was lying on his chest, settling her whole body against him. He pushed her damp hair from her face and kissed her.

"Tonight was perfect, Rum," Belle smiled at his, threading her legs through his while being mindful of his ankle. "This was the best date I have ever been on."

"Me too, sweetheart," Gold said truthfully.

She leant up to look him in the eye, pushing his hair from his face and trailing her finger along his cheek. "No more pushing me away, okay."

"No," Gold agreed. His fingers tangled in her curls, gently combing them out. "I promise sweetheart."

She smiled beautifully and settled back down on his chest.

As Gold began to drift, Belle still securely in his arms, he couldn't remember ever being this happy.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**11.**

Two weeks in Gold's company went incredibly quickly and Belle soon found the nerves she had forgotten had come back in full force. The new trial date had been approaching quickly but Gold had distracted her easily. They had spent nearly everyday together, enjoying one another company and learning about more about each other.

But now the trial was upon them and she was returning to New York. Belle hadn't opened the library the day before, too nervous and too busy going over things with Graham.

"You'll be staying at a hotel that we have set up for you," he was saying as Belle fixed them some tea in her apartment. "It will be fully protected and you will have an escort to the court where you will testify to what you saw."

Belle tried not to let her hands tremble as she poured two cups of tea. "Okay. Sounds easy enough."

"Don't worry. You'll be fully protected," Graham assured her as she handed him his tea. "I'll escort you back to New York and that's where the NYPD will take over."

Belle took a sip of her tea. "Am I able to see my father?"

"Yes, I think that can be arranged," Graham nodded. "I'll ask when I talk to the NYPD later on today."

Relief washed through Belle. The thought of seeing her father filled with her joy and she her homesickness came back at full force.

"Graham, would it be okay if someone came with me?" Belle twisted her mug in her hand. "The next few days are going to be long and difficult and I really would like some support."

Graham looked at her with surprise. "I think that could be arranged. I'll double check that too."

"Thank you," she nodded.

Graham drained the rest of his tea and set his mug down. "Thank you for the tea, Belle. I had better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Belle walked him to the door and said goodbye. She finished her tea and washed their mugs before grabbing her purse and coat and heading out the door. Locking her apartment she made her way to Granny's. When she went in she immediately spotted Mary Margret and Ariel.

"Hey! Lacey!" Ariel beamed, waving her over. "We haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

Belle beamed at her two friends. "Hey girls. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've been…" she hesitated. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about Gold. She was very much falling in love with the man but she was also living a double life with everyone but him. Until everyone knew the truth, she wasn't sure she wanted to share her happiness or even if Gold was okay with people knowing. "I've just been busy with the library. I'm trying to organize a fundraiser."

"Oh how exciting," Mary Margret beamed. "If you need someone help sounding ideas just let me know."

"I will," Belle smiled. "Actually I'm heading up to New York for a couple of days to get some ideas. But I would like to run some ideas by you when I get back."

"Great, we'll make a date of it," Mary Margret grinned.

"I can't wait," Belle said sincerely. "I'm sorry but I have to run. I'm going to grab a muffin. I'll talk to you when I get back from New York."

"We'll see you when you get back," Ariel smiled. She waved Belle off, watching as she grabbed a muffin before practically skipping out of the door. "She seems happier than usual."

"Yeah," Mary Margret agreed. "Hey, maybe she met someone!"

Ariel's face lit up. "That would make sense. She has been going out a bit. Oooo I wonder who it is!"

"We'll get her to spill when she gets back," Mary Margret grinned and they fell into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Gold looked up from where he was restoring an old book. He was waterproofing the book, using a substance that stunk. He heard the bell above the door jingle and he sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with any customers.

"Rum?"

He stopped coating the book with surprise. He hadn't expected her to come buy. He thought she was going to be with Graham for most of the day. The curtain drew back and Belle poked her head through.

"There you are! I was beginning to think – what is that smell?" she wrinkled her nose adorably.

"Wait out there. I'll come join you in a minute," Gold said. He stood as Belle went back to the front room and he took off his apron. He grabbed his cane and limped out the front. Belle was waiting for him behind the counter, staring at the necklaces. "I wasn't expecting you so soon, sweetheart."

Belle smiled. "I hope you aren't disappointed," she teased and gave him a quick kiss.

"Never," Gold said.

"I want to ask you something," Belle said, taking her boyfriends free hand. "Tomorrow I go to New York."

"Really, I had forgotten," Gold sneered sarcastically.

Belle shot him an unimpressed look. "I was wondering if you would come with me."

Gold blinked. "Come with you?"

"You don't have to," Belle said. "I know you have a history with Hook."

"Yes, I do," Gold said through clench teeth. "But this isn't about me. It's about you and if you want me to come than I shall." He made a show of bowing electing a a giggle from Belle.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay, darling?" he asked as she held him longer than he thought she would. He rubbed her back, trying to see her face.

"I'm not really sure," Belle said, her voice muffled in his shirt. She sighed heavily. "I knew I had to give my testimony. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. I'm still waiting for the bravery to kick in."

"You are very brave," Gold told her. "Even if you don't believe it just yet."

Belle lifted her head and smiled softly at him. She leaned up and kissed him. She hummed when he kissed her back. She broke the kiss gently and nestled into his embrace again.

"Give me a moment to close up shop and we'll spend the rest of the day together," Gold said.

"You can do that?" Belle frowned, lifting her head again and taking a step back.

"It's my shop, sweetheart," He grinned wolfishly.

"Okay, I would like that," Belle giggled.

"Just give me a minuet to clean up," Gold said, giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

"What is it?" Hook demanded as he heard the door to the warehouse open and close. He didn't look up from where he was dividing his stash to distribute to his sellers.

"Hook, I have information for you," Smeede said, scurrying across the warehouse.

"What is it?"

"Belle French's testimony is in two days time," Smeede said.

This made Hook pause. He looked up slowly with a sly grin on his face. "Excellent. Thank you Smeede, that will be all."

**Thank you and please review! Happy reading :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone thank you so much for all your reviews you guys are wonderful! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this. Not much longer to go! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**12.**

Belle thought that when she went back to New York she would have the overwhelming feeling of joy. She was home. But as she stared out at bustling city from her hotel window she didn't have the sense of coming home. Over the short time that she had been living in Storybrooke the place had become her home. She had independence there, had made good friends and had even fallen in love. Coming back to New York was now just a reminder of everything she had gained by moving away.

She sighed and moved away from the window. She looked around the empty room and then at the clock. She was going to be seeing her father any minute and she was more than excited. Gold would be arriving later that day as he wasn't able to come with her.

She raced to the door when there was knock and swung the door opened wide. Belle gasped loudly as she saw her father. Although he was smiling there was nothing to cover up the bruises on his face or the split, swollen lip. "Papa!"

"Belle!" Moe cried, stepping forward and hugging his only child tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Belle whispered against his cheek. "I've missed you so much." They stood their hugging for some time before they pulled away. "Papa, you're hurt."

"It's nothing," Moe waved her off.

"No it's not," Belle protested. "I'm so sorry papa this is all my fault. Hook went after you because of me!"

"This is not your fault Belle and I don't want you to ever say that again," Moe snapped sharply.

Belle blinked. Moe had never really yelled at Belle before. She had been a good child growing up and so there had never really been times where he had to yell at her. But right now he looked truly angry at her.

"None of this is your fault and I would die to protect you, Belle," Moe continued.

Tears welled up in Belle's eyes and she hugged him tightly again. "I love you, papa."

"I love you too," Moe hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "Now tell me everything about what you've been doing?"

They pulled away and Belle led him to the couch. She told him everything, about working at the library and the new friends that she had made.

"And how is your paper going?" Moe asked. "You've still been working on that?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, I'm almost done. I just have to write the conclusion and I can submit my paper." She smiled. "Of course I'll have to make up the time for the classes I have missed since being in witness protection."

"I talked to the university," Moe said. "Explained that you had some personal issues at the moment and they were willing to let you make up the classes."

"Thank you papa," Belle said sincerely.

"I can't wait to have you home," Moe said, his expression one of relief.

"Oh," Belle said softly, heart sinking in her chest. "Papa, I…I miss you I do but I'm not sure I want to come back to New York."

"What?" Moe frowned.

"I just…I've met some really great people there who have become really good friends and I really love working at the library," Belle explained softly. "I'm sorry papa. I do love working in the shop with you but-"

"But you are your own person," Moe finished for her. "and you deserve to do what_ you_ want to do."

"You're not mad?" Belle asked, looking at her father hopefully.

"Of course not, Belle," Moe laughed. "I knew you couldn't work with me for ever." He took her hands and squeezed them gently. "Are you happy in Storybrooke?"

"I am." Belle smiled and looked at her lap, her thoughts turning to Gold.

Moe had never seen his daughter smile like this before. It was the type of smile her mother used to give him. His daughter was in love.

"You, ah, met someone," Moe said.

Belle blinked at him, her cheeks turning pink. "Ummm, yes I have."

"That's great, Belle. I'm happy for you," Moe said.

"Thanks, papa," Belle smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

Moe nodded and watched his daughter practically skip to the kitchen. So much had changed so quickly but he was glad to see that his daughter was happy. He had never seen her like this. He had always thought that Belle had been content with what she was doing in life but he never knew that something was missing from her life. As she set about making them some tea he was going to use this opportunity to learn more about where she had been living and make a plan.

* * *

Gold made it to New York later that evening. He was relieved to see that the NYPD was guarding her hotel room. Thankfully he had been given the okay to be able to spend time with Belle. He had decided to come up later so that she could spend time with her father without his interruption.

He knocked lightly on the door and waited silently, the two policemen on either side of the door not saying a word. He smiled when the door opened, revealing his beauty.

"You're here," just grinned. She took her hand and pulled him in. Once inside she shut the door, putting the chair across to lock them in. "I'm so glad."

"How did your meeting go with your father?" Gold asked, letting his bag drop down onto the floor. He used his cane to push it out of the way so no one would trip.

"It was great," Belle beamed brightly. "It was so good to talk to him. I've missed him so much."

Gold smiled softly. "I'm glad."

"Come, sit down," Belle said, gesturing to the couch. They settled themselves on the couch and she leant up and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Gold couldn't get over just how quickly he had become addicted to her kisses and her touch. He cupped her cheek, finger brushing her cheek with the back of his knuckles. She was so soft under his touch and kissed him back deeply. She made a little whine when he pulled back and he chuckled. "There will be time for that later, sweetheart."

"Is that a deal?" Belle asked.

"Most defiantly," he grinned. "But first I thought we could have some dinner."

"That would be lovely," Belle grinned. "We can order room service. It's on the NYPD." She picked up the menu that was on the coffee table and curled up on his side as the browsed it together.

They choose a meal and Belle called for it. The passed the time sharing kisses and talking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Are you going to come to the court with me?" Belle asked.

"If you want me to," Gold bowed his head.

"I do," Belle said, giving his arm a quick squeeze.

A knock on the door and Gold stood up. "I'll get it." He limped to the door and pulled it open, expecting to see the hotel staff with their dinner.

His hand froze on the door and he began to bare his teeth. "Hook."

Standing there, with a smug grin on his face, was Killian Jones. "Hello Crocodile, what an added bonus to have you here."

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Sadly this story is coming to end. I'm thinking only one more chapter. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**13.**

Gold eyed the blood dripping from Jones's hook, dripping down onto the carpet, before looking back up the man. He could see the officers dropped on the floor, not moving. Behind him he could hear Belle moving.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Hook asked, grinning.

Gold glared but stepped aside and let the man in.

"Don't forget to lock the door," Hook said as he wondered in and smiled smugly as he heard Gold do just that. His eyes landed on the beauty who was hovering by the couch. He looked her up and down and was surprised that such a woman would ever be seen with his Crocodile. "You must be Belle French. We haven't bee properly introduced."

"Leave her be," Gold snarled behind him.

"Now, now Crocodile," Hook said, looking around the room. "Don't want to scare your…I can only assume your pet."

Belle backed away towards Gold who gently put a hand on her shoulder when she ran into him. "I'm not his pet," she said could feel her boyfriends hand tighten on her shoulder.

Hook looked between them and raised and eyebrow. "Really?" he laughed to himself and shook his head. "Well I must admit I am surprised." He smiled at Belle. "I'm glad you found a way to amuse your time while in witness protection."

Belle jutted her chin out. "Why are you here?"

Jones held up his hook, blood still running down the silver. "I thought it was obvious."

Belle's stomach turned and she took another step back, her back now plastered against his chest.

Gold gently maneuvered them and shielded Belle behind him. "How dare you," he growled. "You leave Belle alone or I'll take more than just your hand."

Hook glowered at his hook and subconsciously brought it closer to him. "I was going to start with you, Crocodile, but perhaps I'll make you watch while I play with your Beauty."

"I won't let you touch me!" Belle screamed at him.

Gold snarled and stepped forward, snatching his cane from where it was on the coffee table. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," Gold snarled. He held his cane at the bottom and struck Hook with the gold handle.

Hooks stumbled back, his cheek bleeding.

"Go, Belle," Gold growled.

"Rum," Belle pleaded.

"GO!"

Belle jumped and backed away. She grappled with door handle and pulled it open. She stepped out and saw the officers, blood pooling out. She screamed.

"BELLE GO!" Gold yelled.

She stepped past them, trying not to look and bolted down the hotel hallway. She ran to the stairs and went to rip open the door but gasped when she saw a man already standing there. She screamed again when he lunged at her. He grabbed her and pressed a cloth to her mouth and nose. She struggled and felt herself slipping unconscious and being lifted into the man arms.

* * *

Gold lunged and struck Hook again. Hook dodged the cane and laughed. "Oh I have been looking forward to having another match with you."

Gold bared his teeth and growled, "Not nearly as much as I." He struck out with his cane again, nicking Hook's ear.

"You know, I was just going to kill the beauty but now I think I'll have some fun with her. I may know some people who are interested in buying her too," Hook taunted. He looked over Gold's shoulder and grinned. "And Smeede! Thank you so much for bringing her back."

Gold turned with horror to see and unconscious Belle in his arms. Smeede walked to the couch and deposited her roughly on the couch. He took a step back and raised his arms into the air.

"Smeede, what are you doing?" Hook growled.

Suddenly, the room was much more full. It seemed that the whole of the NYPD had stormed the hotel room, guns raised and shouting orders. Gold dropped his cane and put his hands up, panting hard. He edged closer to Belle, eying the weapon carefully.

Hook glowered and reluctantly put his hands in the air too. He spat a mouth full of blood onto the carpet. "I guess you got me."

The police moved in, cuffing Hook roughly and dragging him out of the room with Smeede right behind him.

Gold ignored that though, crouching beside Belle and gently caressing her face. "Belle?" he rasped. "Belle, love can you hear me?" She stirred but remained unconscious. He pressed his fingers to her neck and was relieved to find that she had a pulse. He swept her hair back from her face and gently kissed her cheek.

* * *

Belle was taken to hospital where she awoke a couple of hours later with Gold and her father by her side.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

Moe and Gold were by her side in a instant.

"What do you remember?" Moe asked.

"Hook, he came to our room and then I was running and this guy put something over my mouth," Belle said, frowning as she struggled to recall.

"It was something to knock you out," Gold said gently.

Belle's eyes snapped to his and she reached out, taking his hand. "Are you okay? What happened to Hook?"

"The police came. They had put camera's in the room and saw everything. Hook has been taken away," Gold explained.

"It's all over," Moe promised her.

"Do I still have to testify?" Belle asked.

"Yes, the court still wants the testimony," Moe nodded.

Belle nodded and attempted to sit up. "When? I want to go home."

"The doctors found no lasting symptoms so you can home once the release forms have been signed," Moe said.

Gold shifted awkwardly. "I'll go get the papers."

"Wait!" Belle stopped him quickly. "Papa, could you get them? I want to talk to Rum."

Moe looked between the two before nodded and slowly left the room.

Belle pulled herself up so she was sitting up against the pillows. Gold hovered by the end of the bed and Belle rolled her eyes. "Could you come a little closer?"

Gold limped towards her. He nearly yelped when she grabbed him, pulling him into a heated kiss. She clutched him tightly and he steady himself by planting his hands on the bed. She pulled back just enough to speak, her lips brushing his as she did. "I love you."

"Belle," Gold chocked. "I love you too." He lent forward and kissed her again. As much as he wanted to kiss her until she was trembling under his touch he was aware that her father would be back at any moment. So he gently ended the kiss and stroked her cheek.

"Rum, I want to go home," Belle said quietly.

Gold swallowed thickly. "I'm sure your father will be back soon and he will take you home."

Belle grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I want to go home with _you _idiot. I want to go back to Storybrooke."

Gold broke out into a grin and squeezed her hand back. "Anything you want, Sweetheart."

* * *

Outside the door Moe smiled. He had heard their little declaration and smiled down at the floor. His little girl was all grown up. He would of course have to get to get to know Gold but he liked the man on principle since he beat the shit out of Hook. Still, he wanted to scare the man a little if he could.

Moe grinned as he left them to get the discharge forms. They deserved a little moment to themselves.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**So this is it. This is last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and was following this story. I was so happy that you guys were enjoying it and it was nice to get back into some fan fic. I hadn't written anything in a while as I didn't have the time so its been really fun to get back into it. **

**This chapter is only short and I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**14\. **

"Rum!" Belle called as she pushed open the door to his house. "Are you home?"

"Kitchen!" he called back. He stood nervously, waiting for Belle. When she entered she didn't disappoint.

Belle froze, her mouth turning into a small 'o'. Her boyfriend had transformed the kitchen to resemble their first date. She stepped towards him slowly, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Rum, what is all this?"

"Do I need a reason to spoil you?" Gold asked.

Belle smiled brightly and strode to him, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You're always spoiling me." She kept an arm around him as she looked at the beautifully decorated table and the meal that was waiting for them. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to," Gold said, kissing the side of her head. "Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to," she grinned. She took the offered chair and made herself comfortable.

They had been back in Storybrooke for six months and had rarely left one another. They had spent two days in New York for Belle to testify and to collect the rest of her things to take back with her to Storybrooke. Moe had come down with them so that he could see Storybrooke and the life that Belle was building for herself.

Belle had told her friends, inviting them all out to dinner, to explain that she wasn't really Lacey and how she had been in witness protection. Belle had been very nervous to tell them but they had all been supportive and not mad that she had lied to them. Belle felt that she was the luckiest girl to have such good friends.

"This is wonderful, Rum," Belle said as she finished the last of her duck risotto.

Gold took her hand, linking their fingers together. "You are wonderful, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Belle smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"There is something I want to ask you," Gold said. He cleared his throat and stared into her eyes. "You are the bravest and the most remarkable woman I have ever met and I love you so much."

"Rum," Belle choked out.

"Belle, darling, will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and showed her the beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Yes!" Belle nearly screamed. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Gold beamed, pulling out the ring and sliding it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. He opened his arms when she left her seat to kiss him and he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you," Belle smiled against his lips.

"I love you too," Gold said.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Thank you all so much and happy reading :) **


End file.
